


Nehraa kadan, Кунарьим взглядом

by adianna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	Nehraa kadan, Кунарьим взглядом

\- Так что из того, что ты рассказал Морриган было правдой? Она, похоже, до сих пор под впечатлением, – однажды спрашивает кадан. Ему приходится напрячься, чтобы провести параллель. Глупые бас и их множество имен, которые совсем не соответствуют роли. Как они вообще разбираются во всей этой путанице?   
Морриган, бас'сарребас, которая шла за каданом. Бас'сарребас, пустая там-где-сердце, которая говорила о любви тела.   
\- Кунари не лгут, - Страж-кадан драгоценна тем, что умеет ждать, а не бросается делать выводы сразу. Она ждет, зная, что ему еще есть, что сказать. - Но не все кунари одинаковы.   
\- Как и люди, понимаю. Значит, это была шутка?  
\- Кунари не шутят. И нам стоит идти дальше.   
\- Конечно, Стэн, - он никогда не привыкнет к мимике бас, но уже научился понимать, когда кадан улыбается. Даже если до сих пор не понимает почему.  
***  
  
\- У вас нет семей, но кунари любят?  
\- Конечно, любят. Кун – это путь, а любовь – часть пути.  
\- Но секс – это не любовь?  
Знаний человеческого языка не хватает, и ему даже стыдно, что он не может объяснить Стражу-кадан такой элементарной вещи. Тело – это тело, инструмент Кун, не больше, и его потребности должны служить только воле Кун и для исполнения этой воли. Инструмент предназначен для того, чтобы им пользовались, и любить инструмент, привязываться к нему – это непрактично. Неправильно.   
Любят душу, любят сердце.  
\- Тело – это тело, meravas issala. А любовь… еsаam asala, - это все, что он может сказать, беспомощно разводя руками. Его роль не в том, чтобы учить, - esaam kadan.  
Кадан не спрашивает дальше. Может, чтобы понять главное, действительно не нужно много слов?  
***  
  
Сегодня ночь Куноран Вел. В честь Стража из Ферелдена, которая победила Мор и приехала в Пор Валлен, пытаясь понять.  
И может быть, когда Арикун запечатает ворота Дома Трех и улицы наполнятся теми-кто-был-и-будет-кунари, он ее поцелует. Один раз.  
Потому что сегодня Куноран Вел, ночь без ролей, ночь без долга, ночь без Кун. Сегодня он не стэн из Бересаад, а она – не басваарад из Серых Стражей Ферелдена.   
И сегодня можно все.


End file.
